I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device and, more particularly, to a combination cleaning pad and squeegee.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known cleaning devices which typically comprise a cleaning pad having a planar surface. An elongated handle is secured to the opposite side of the support pad while an electrostatic cleaning sheet is detachably secured across the planar side of the pad. In use, the cleaning pad is manipulated by the handle along the surface to be cleaned such that the electrostatic sheet removes dirt from that surface.
While cleaning pads with electrostatic sheets are highly effective for cleaning certain surfaces, they are ineffective for cleaning windows and similar surfaces. Consequently, in addition to electrostatic cleaning pads, it has been previously necessary to utilize a separate cleaning tool, namely a squeegee, for cleaning windows and like surfaces. The requirement to have both a squeegee as well as electrostatic cleaning pad increases not only the cost of the cleaning tools but also their required storage space.